fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Double Dash 2 (CrakaboLazy4090)
''Mario Kart: Double Dash 2 ''is an upcoming kart racing game developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. It is the ninth major installment in the Mario Kart series, planning to be released in 2020. Gameplay Mario Kart: Double Dash 2 ''keeps the traditional gameplay of the ''Mario Kart ''series. Characters from the ''Mario ''universe race against eachother in go-karts, using items obtained from item boxes to improve their performance or hinder other racers. The game brings back many features from ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Two characters handle a kart at a time, one players steers and controls the kart, while the other throws items at other players. Players can hold two items, one per character. The game also brings back special items, granting characters items that other characters normally are unable to obtains. Due to the inclusion of two characters per kart, motorcycles and ATVs have been removed, however, 12-players per race, gliding, underwater driving, and antigravity remain. Controls Menu Controls *'C-Stick - '''Move *'A '- Confirm *'B '- Cancel Race Controls *'C-Stick '- Steer *'A '- Accelerate *'B '- Break/Reverse *'Y '- Switch characters *'X '- Rear View *'L - Use item/Stop Item Roullete/Sound horn *'R - '''Drift Techniques *'Rocket Start: 'Launch from the grid with a speed boost by holding the A button just after the 2 on the countdown. Do it too early and you won't get a speed boost, and do it too late and you will spin out. *'Power Slide: 'Hold the R button to turn at sharp corners without reducing your speed. *'Mini-Turbo: 'By holding a Power slide for long enough, you will build up sparks. Once you release the R button, you will gain a speed boost. The longer your drift, the more powerful your Mini-Turbo will be, changing colors from blue, to orange, and finally, to pink. *'Jump Boost: 'By pressing the R button after jumping off of a ramp, you and your partner will perform a trick and gain a brief speed boost once you land. *'Spin Turn: 'Holding both A and B while steering will allow you to turn on the spot. *'U-Turn: 'In Battle Mode, holding both A and B while steering will allow you to do a U-turn. *'Drift Brake: 'While you are drifting, pressing the B button will drop your speed briefly, making it easier to turn corners. Intergral in higher difficulties. *'Double Dash: 'Only available in Co-Op mode, if both players do a Rocket Start, the boost they do will be even more powerful. *'Slide Attack: 'Only available in Co-Op mode, if the player in the back has no items, by holding a direction and pressing L, they can perform a Slide Attack. This can be used to spin out racers beside you, and steal their items. Game Modes Campaign Serving as a spiritual successor to ''Mission Mode ''from ''Mario Kart DS, complete various racing challenges and find racers to help you as you attempt to stop Bowser's plan at ruining the Mario Kart Tournament. For more information on this mode, click on this link . Grand Prix The standard single-player mode of the game, Grand Prix has players compete against a group of computer racers in cups, sets of four tracks, in order to win points and gain trophies. The player can choose one of five difficulties. *50cc - Easy difficulty. The top speed is low for all racers, and CPUs have a low difficulty, having a very limited selection of items. *'100cc - '''Average difficulty. The top speed is medium for all racers, and CPUs are more aggressive and have a wider selection of items. *'150cc - 'Hard difficulty. The top speed is high for all racers, and CPUs are even more aggressive and can use even more items. *'Mirror '- Very hard difficulty. Though the difficulty and CPUs are the same as in 150cc, the tracks are mirrored, meaning players will go the opposite way they will normally go. *'Reverse - 'Very hard difficulty. Though the difficulty and CPUs are the same as in 150cc, players race through the tracks backwards. Certain tracks are modified to accomodate this. *'200cc '- The hardest difficulty. The top speed is incredibly meaning, and players will need to be skilled in braking. CPUs are relentless. Time Trials In Time Trials, a single player races across a chosen course to get the shortest time possible. No other racers will be on the track, and the only items available are three Mushrooms that are given to you at the start. The player can also compete against either a Staff Ghost, a ghost from a previous Time Trial, or a ghost against another player oline. VS In VS, up to four players can race against eachother on a chosen track and compete among themselves. The player can customize the rules of the races in this mode. *'Difficulty: 'The player can determine the difficulty, either selecting 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, Mirror, Reverse or 200cc. *'CPUs: 'The player can choose to have CPUs on or off. *'Number of Laps: 'The player can determine the number of laps in a race, from 1 to 9. On sectioned tracks, if the player race on them for more than 3 laps, once they cross the last finish line, they are transported back to the start. *'Items: 'The player can toggle which items are on and off. They can also choose different settings for the items. **'Standard: 'Items will appear like how they do in other modes. **'Skillful: 'Items like Lightning, Stars and Bullet Bills will appear less, allowing for a skill-based race. **'Frantic: 'Items like Green Shells and Bananas will appear less, and more powerful items will become more common. **'None: 'No items will appear at all. Battle Battle Mode features modes that don't focus on racing, rather, competing against eachother in various unique modes. Similar to VS, the players can customize the rules. *'Game Style: '''Alongside the mode the player can choose, they can choose between '''Survival '''and '''Points. Points is self-explanatory, with players competing in these modes to gain the most points, while Survival has players compete to be the last man standing. *'CPUs: '''The player can turn CPUs on or off. *'Time: The player can determine how long battles will last. *'Items: '''The player can toggle on and off items. They can also choose different settings for items, like Standard, Skillful, Frantic or None. Co-Op Co-Op play returns from ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, allowing two players to race together in one kart, one driving while the other throws items. This mode requires at least two players. Online Online play allows you to play against other players online. You can play Worldwide, Regionally or against Friends, in both VS and Battle Mode. If you have 2 players, you can team up in Co-Op against other players. Tournaments Tournaments are monthly competitions in which players can compete against eachother in online. By playing in tournaments, players can unlock kart pieces, costumes and even new characters that would normally cost money. New tracks will be released in these tournaments and, once the tournament ends, those tracks will become available for players to play. More on these will be unveiled at a later date. Mario Kart TV Mario Kart TV makes its return from Mario Kart 8 and 8 Deluxe. allows players to view. Characters Playable Characters Mario Kart: Double Dash 2 ''features 37 playable characters, with 28 returning from past games, and 9 being new to the series. With the exception of the Miis, characters are paired up in teams, though a player can choose any combination of characters they want. Starting Teams Unlockable Teams ''Note that the names of the teams are subject to change. Miis Miis are unique among the characters as they are not a part of a team. Their weight and special item are determined by the Mii's size and favorite color respectively. Weights Characters are put into different weight groups, '''Light, Medium and Heavy. Lighter characters have lower speed and weight, but have higher acceleration and handling. Heavier characters have higher speed and weight, but lower acceleration and handling. Unlike in Double Dash, a character's weight won't determine what kart you are allowed to use. Players can choose any kart no matter the combination. Alternate Costumes Along with their default look, each character has 5 alternate costumes that they can choose. These costumes don't affect your characters stats, only their looks. Players can buy these alternate costumes by completing various challenges, or by unlocking them in tournaments. The fifth costume is a rare costume that costs more. Unlock Criteria Vehicles The player can customize karts, similar to Mario Kart 7 ''and ''Mario Kart 8, with karts comprising of Bodies, Wheels and Gliders. Each karts has five stats. *'Speed: '''Determines your overall top speed. *'Acceleration: Determines how quickly you reach your top speed after coming to a stop. *'Weight: '''Determines the distance you go when performing a boost, and determines how you are affected when other racers run into you. The heavier your kart is, the less distance you go when bumped into. *'Handling: 'Determines how close you stick into a corner. *'Traction: 'Determines how quickly to traverse off the main track. Bodies ''TBA Wheels TBA Gliders TBA Courses Nitro Courses Mushroom Cup *'Luigi Arena: '''Luigi Arena is the first track in the Mushroom Cup. The track itself resembles Mario Kart Stadium, taking place in a massive stadium, though is themed after Luigi, including a large statue of Luigi. The track has a fairly simple layout, with little to no sharp turns. At one point in the track, racers go into an antigravity section, driving along the base of the Luigi statue. However, they shortly leave this area, then transfer into a gliding section. Shortly after this, they reach the finish line. *'Koopa Resort: 'Koopa Resort is the second track in the Mushroom Cup. The track takes place on an island resort. Racers start off driving through a small forest before entering a large beach. Players must dodge relaxing Piantas, Nokis, Toads and Koopas. Once they reach the other side of the beach, they enter an underwater section in a coral reef, before entering a large hotel. After driving up a flight of stairs, they enter a gliding section into a pool. Racers then drive back into the forest and complete the track. *'New Donk City: 'New Donk City is the third track in the Mushroom Cup. It takes place in New Donk City from ''Super Mario Odyssey. (TBA) *'Dry Dry Junction: '''Dry Dry Junction is the last track in the Mushroom Cup. The track takes place in a desert, starting off in a Western-style town. (TBA) Flower Cup *'Mario Circuit: *'Shy Guy Park:' *'Cascade Hills:' *'Waluigi Casino:' Star Cup *'DK Glacier:' *'Sinister Steeple: '''Sinister Steeple is the third track in the Star Cup. The track at first, appears to be your standard haunted mansion. After entering the mansion, players wind through libraries and a dining area filled with Boos and other undead enemies. Players then enter a hallway, which leads to a jump into an antigravity section. Players enter this dark, sky section where parts of the mansion are seen floating in the air. Players, jump from piece to piece, eventually entering another hallway, which transports them back to the start. *'Cloudy Festival: ' *'Volbono Caverns:' Special Cup *'Ravaged Galleon: Ravaged Galleon is the first track in the Special Cup. It takes place in an airship wreckage in the middle of the ocean. *'Bob-Omb Factory: '''Bob-Omb Factory is the second track in the Special Cup. It takes place in a large factory and training facility where various Mario enemies can be found. *'Bowser's Castle: *'Rainbow Road:' Retro Courses Battle Stages *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' Items Various standard Mario Kart ''items appear in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash 2. Items you obtain are depend on your distance from 1st place, with more powerful items appearing the farther you are from 1st place. Track Items These are items that are directly on the track. Standard Items These are items that are obtainable by every racer. Special Items These are items that are only obtainable by certain characters. Trivia *? Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Sequels Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Racing Games Category:Kart Racing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:Upcoming Games